parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr-UK) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr-UK) Remake. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Truck *Breakdown Train Flatcar *Green Car with Orange Barrel *Blue Car with Yellow Crate *Toad Transcript *Narrator: One day, Edward was in the shed where he live with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward and boasted about it. *Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: He wants strong engines like us. *Narrator: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. *Driver: Would you like to come out today? *Edward: Oh yes, please. *Narrator: Said Edward. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puff away. (Edward puffs away) The other engines were very cross of being left behind. (Edward puffs by, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased. *Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. *Narartor: Edward told the other engines that night. *Edward: What do you think at that? *Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had change. Gordon was still boasting. *Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. (Gordon puffs away) *Narrator: Edward went off to do some shunting. (Edward goes off to do some shunting) Edward liked shunting. (a freight car is bumped) It was fun playing with trucks. He would come out quietly and gave them a push. (Edward shunts a lot of freight cars together) Then he would stop, and the silly trucks will go bump into the each other. *Cars: Oh! *Narrator: They cried. *Cars: Whatever is happening? *Narrator: Edward played till there were no more freight cars. (Edawrd keeps shunting, and when finishing shunting the freight cars, he stops torest) Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. Gordon was very cross. Instead of pulling shiny new coaches, he was pulling a lot of dirty trucks. (Gordon goes by, hauling a troublesome truck, a breakdown train flatcar, a green car with orange barrel, a blue car with yellow crate, and Toad) *Gordon: A goods train, a goods train, a goods train! *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! *Narrator: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. (Edward laughs and runs off to find more freight cars) Then, there was trouble. *Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. *Narrator: The porter called to Edward's Driver. *Porter: Will you take Edward and push him please? (Edward goes off to find Gordon and his freight train) * Ringo Starr: They found Gordon halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. (Gordon is stuck at the top) *Driver: You're not trying. *Gordon: I can't do it! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The noisy trucks hold an engine back so! *Narrator: Edward's driver came up. *Driver: We've come to push. *Gordon: No use at all! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Driver: You wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Edward's driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. (Gordon brings the train back to the bottom of the hill, and when he stops, Edward puffs up and buffers up behind) *Edward: I'm ready. *Narrator: Said Edward. (the train sets off up the hill) *Gordon: No good. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. *Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! *Narrator: Puffed Gordon. *Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. *Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! (makes up to the top of the hill and thunders down the other side) *Narrator: He said proudly. He forgot all about Edward and didn't wait to say 'Thank you.' Edward was left out of breath and far behind. (Edward, left out of breath and far behind, puffs into the next station to have a nice long drink) He ran onto the next station, and there, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said... *Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you your beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Trivia The Main Episode (Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr-UK)) *Edward and Gordon is told by Ringo Starr for the UK. *A joyful Henry, a cross Gordon, a sad Edward, and a Thomas are filmed at Tidmouth sheds in Shot 1. *A sad Edward is filmed in Shot 3. *A happy Edward is filmed in Shot 5. *Edward is filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 8. *Henry and Gordon are filmed while looking angry and mad in Shot 9. *Edward is filmed, puffing along the line and pulling Annie and Clarabel in Shots 10 to 13, and will also be filmed, pulling Annie and Clarabel in Shot 15. *A laughing Edward is filmed in Shot 16. *A cross Henry and an angry Gordon is filmed in Shot 17. *A fast asleep Thomas, a fast asleep Edward, Gordon, and Henry are filmed in Shot 18. *A happy Edward and a cross Gordon are filmed in Shot 19. *A cross Gordon is filmed in Shot 20. *Gordon is filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 21. *Edward is filmed, coming out of the sheds in Shot 22. *Edward is filmed, shunting a coal car into a Troublesome Truck, a Breakdown Train Flatcar, a Green Car with Orange Barrel, and a Blue Car with Yellow Crate in Shot 23. *The foolish freight car is filmed, looking angry in Shot 24. *Edward is filmed, puffing away in Shot 25. *Edward is filmed, shunting the blue car with yellow crate and the green car with orange car in Shot 26. *Edward is filmed, pulling the Breakdown Train flatcar in Shot 27. *Edward is filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck in Shot 28. *Edward is filmed in Shot 29, going into a siding. *A happy Edward is filmed in Shot 30. *An angry Gordon is filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck and the Breakdown Train Flatcar in Shot 31 and 33. *Gordon is filmed, puffing by, and pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad in Shot 32. *Edward is filmed, pulling out his siding, in Shot 34. *Edward is filmed, standing outside the works in Shot 35, and is filmed, puffing away in Shot 36, and is also filmed, stopping behind Toad in Shot 37. *An angry Gordon is filmed with his driver and fireman in Shot 38. *An angry Gordon is filmed with his driver and Edward's driver in Shot 39. *Gordon's driver in Gordon's cabin with Edward's driver is filmed in Shot 40. *Toad, the blue car with yellow crate, and the green car with orange barrel is filmed in Shot 41. *Edward is filmed, buffering up to Toad in Shot 42. *Gordon is filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad, and with Edward helping in Shots 43 to 44, and is filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad in Shot 45 and Shot 47. *Edward is filmed, puffing light engine in Shot 46 and Shots 48 to 49, and is filmed, backing up to a water tower in Shot 50. *Edward's fireman is filmed, filling Edward's tender up with water in Shot 51. *A happy Edward is filmed in Shot 53. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9